


Just Give In

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Reluctant Sex, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Shoulder Massage, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from thelonleydoor  Lucifer tries to seduce a reluctant Sam. Tonight, it seems like he may be successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!

Sam Winchester typed rapidly on his laptop, looking through pages and pages of results. He and Dean were on an extremely tough case, and it was his responsibility to do the research. Dean had just left to go interview some families and pick up files from the police station. Sam didn’t mind doing research, he rather enjoyed it. But lately he didn’t like being left alone because as soon as Dean left, another man would show up. As if on cue, Sam felt a presence behind him.

“I thought he would never leave” the man whispered in Sam’s ear, lips brushing on his skin.

Sam tensed his shoulders, “Lucifer” he stated through gritted teeth. Lucifer swung Sam’s chair around and made the tall hunter face him.

“Oh Sammy, why don’t you like me?” he whined, crossing his arms like a child.

"That's a rhetorical question right?" Sam snapped, eyeing Lucifer suspiciously.

The devil just gave the hunter a wicked grin, "Oh c’mon, I'm cute, powerful, I got baby blues that could make mankind fall...oh wait" he stopped, giving Sam a wink.

Sam rolled his eyes, spinning the chair around to return to his laptop.

"If I was that laptop you'd love me" Lucifer teased. Sam remained silent, hitting the keys violently.

"Oh yes harder, stroke my keys Sam" Lucifer taunted in a high voice. Sam groaned loudly and slammed the laptop shut.

"Would you just shut the fuck up?"

Lucifer grabbed his chest in mock hurt. He gripped Sam's shoulders, causing the hunter to tense up. "Oh Sam, why do you say such things?" His fingers began to rub into the Winchester's muscles, relaxing the tension and knots. Lucifer grinned slyly, noticing Sam wasn't recoiling like usual. Sam leaned his head back slightly, reveling in the feel of the fallen angels hands on his back.

"Stop" Sam requested quietly, unconvincingly. Lucifer continued kneading sensually, earning a muffled moan from the hunter. He leaned in closer, nosing into Sam's hair.

"When will you stop fighting it?" Sam grunted uncomfortably moving his head away from the shorter man. But Lucifer followed, brushing his lips on the Winchester’s neck. Sam felt shivers run through his body and that undeniable blood flow to his groin. Sam quickly stood up, almost knocking over the chair and table.

 "I think you should go" Sam said with a shaky breath. Lucifer gave him a malicious smile, his blue eyes eclipsed by lust. He walked toward Sam, stepping closer and closer till the hunter was pinned up against the wall.

 "You don't really mean that Sammy" Lucifer growled as he put his hands on the wall, trapping the hunter.

 Sam narrowed his eyes, "Don't call me that" he muttered. Though the hunter was significantly taller than the fallen angel, he was still intimidated. He knew how much power Lucifer had and the damage he could do.

"You like it" he whispered seductively, unbuttoning the Winchester's flannel. He reached to suck on his neck as his fingers made quick work of the shirt, exposing Sam's chiseled torso. Sam moaned softly as the devil worked his tongue around his skin, skimming his teeth along his throat. Sam grabbed the man’s arms, trying to push him away, but he froze. Soulless blue looked into unsure hazel, willing the taller man to give in. Sam's face got closer to Lucifer and he could feel the Devils breath on his lips. Lucifer pushed his lips against Sam's, hard and sure. Sam's eyes opened wide and he gasped, allowing Lucifer to bite down on Sam's bottom lip.  Sam gave a high whine, part lust and part apprehension. Lucifer grinned against the hunter’s lips, "You moan like a little slut." Sam gave a growl and snarled at the Devil, but he couldn't keep his hands from traveling to the hem of Lucifer’s shirt.

"That's it" Lucifer urged, and Sam tentatively removed his shirt, revealing the smaller man’s smooth skin. Sam captured his lips and gave a fiery kiss. His tongue slipped in, tasting the fallen angel’s mouth, sloppy and wet. Lucifer fisted his hands in Sam's soft brown hair, tangling his fingers in. He ground his hips up against the hunters, pushing forcefully. Sam couldn’t help but buck his hips, responding to the friction that the shorter man was providing. Lucifer pushed the shirt off of Sam, grabbing his exposed biceps as he grinded against him again. Sam felt his knees become weak, and he had to lean up against the wall.

“No” he moaned softly, unable to put up a fight. Lucifer ignored him and traveled downward, leaving bites and kisses down Sam’s abs, swirling his tongue in the crevices. He deftly unbuckled the hunter’s belt, dragging his pants down to the floor. Sam’s erection sprung free, and Lucifer eyed it hungrily.

“Loos like someone has been secretly enjoying himself” Lucifer moaned, throwing his head back. He grabbed onto Sam’s dick, thumbing over the slit, teasing at the head. Sam hissed in pleasure, enjoying the sensation more that he wanted to admit. Lucifer licked his hand, exposing his forked tongue. Sam was surprised at how the image caused a hot burn to pool in his abdomen. He set his slippery hand on the hunter’s dick and began to pump, twisting his wrist as he stroked his thick cock. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, on the brink of giving himself over to pleasure. He suddenly felt a warm wetness, and he looked down to see Lucifer on his knees with his cock in his mouth.

“Oh shit” Sam breathed, thrusting lightly into Lucifer’s mouth. The Devil grinned, hollowing out his cheeks as he cupped Sam’s round ass, digging in his fingernails. He began to bob as Sam tried desperately to support himself against the wall. Lucifer pushed the hunter farther into his mouth, deep throating his long cock till Sam was practically writhing against the wall.

“Shit, please?” Sam nearly whispered, biting his lip to try to keep as quiet as possible.

Lucifer came off of Sam’s dick with a lewd pop, standing to look him in the eyes, “Huh? I’m sorry I didn’t hear that.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “You know” he mumbled.

“Sam, I’m going to need you to just come out and say it” Lucifer prompted, barely containing a malevolent smile.

Sam gave an exasperated sigh as he grinded his erection at Lucifer’s cock. “Fine! I need you to fuck me” he admitted, not wanting to believe himself. Lucifer bit his lip seductively, and the hunter felt tingles all across his body.

“Now that’s what I wanted to hear!” Lucifer yelled, grabbing Sam forcefully by the waist. Sam reluctantly let the shorter man lead him to the bed. Lucifer teased Sam’s nipples with his fingers, tugging and twisting before he pushed Sam onto the bed. Sam watched intently, perplexed at how turned on he was by this man. Lucifer took off his pants, revealing his smooth ass and huge erection. Sam began to stroke himself, gazing at Lucifer’s body and thick dick. Lucifer walked over, his body moving fluidly and dangerously. He grabbed Sam and forced him onto his hands and knees, ass in the air.

“Mmmm, you look so pretty like this my little Winchester” Lucifer growled. Sam moaned loudly, unable to keep his desire at bay anymore. Lucifer grabbed Sam’s cheeks and spread them wide, exposing his pink hole. Lucifer stuck his forked tongue out and licked up Sam’s hole, tonguing both sides of his entrance, teasing at the rim. Sam gave a high whine, surprised by how much pleasure he received from the sensation. Lucifer went in, stretching Sam out roughly, getting him prepped and wet. He pulsated his forked tongue inside Sam, causing the hunter to moan loudly.

“Oh shit” Sam grunted. “Spank my ass, please” he begged, his hips jerking erratically.

“You little wanton whore” Lucifer chuckled, slapping Sam’s ass with a harsh smack.

“Oh hell yes” Sam moaned, throwing his head back.

“Do you want me to fuck this tight little ass Sammy?” Sam released a high whine, seductively circling his ass in front of Lucifer. “Tell me Sam. What do you want me to do to your puckering hole?” He asked wiggling a finger deep inside of the hunter’s hole.

“Oh my fucking God! Fuck me, slam that cock deep inside me. Ruin me” he panted, biting hard on his lip. He was practically squirming.

“Let’s get this show on the road!” Lucifer yelled, grinning widely. He lined up with Sam’s hole, gripping his waist tightly. He teased the hole, rubbing his head around the rim. Sam pushed back, willing the Devil to stick his hot cock in. Lucifer sunk in slowly, splitting Sam wide open as he stretched him. “Oh fuck, so hot and tight around this thick cock!” Lucifer pushed in again, going balls deep till he pressed against Sam’s prostate. Sam’s arms felt weak, his strong forearms trembling with pleasure. Lucifer thrusted in again, this time slamming into Sam’s ass. The hunter screamed out loudly, a deep burn deliciously sweeping across his entire body.

Lucifer grabbed Sam’s hair, yanking it forcefully as he began to pound into the taller man. His pace increased as he mercilessly thrusted into Sam’s hole. His cock pushed all the way in, absolutely nailing the hunter’s prostate. Sam clenched in response, squeezing tight against Lucifer’s member.

“Oh God, more more!”

“Oh babe, I’m gonna cum all inside you till it leaks out of your little pink hole.” Sam moaned again, stroking his dick in time with Lucifer’s thrusts. Lucifer leaned in, biting down on Sam’s soft skin, scraping his teeth along his muscular back.

“Uhh, make me cum. Please, I wanna cum” Sam begged. He couldn’t think straight, and his mind felt light and dizzy.

“Oh babe, so close, I promise.” He thrusted a few more times, feeling himself build. His entire core tightened as he held on to Sam, riding out his orgasm. “Cum for me” he breathed, consumed with pleasure. Sam was teetering on the brink, but Lucifer’s words shoved him over, and he fell rapidly into ecstasy, unable to do anything but scream Lucifer’s name. Sam fell forward, unable to keep himself up. His face fell into the pillow and he bit it hard, trying to regain his breathing. Lucifer fell over Sam’s body, his sweaty skin sticking to Sam’s.

Lucifer pulled out of Sam and rolled on his back, breathing deeply. Sam got on his back too, muscles sore.

“Have fun explaining to your brother why you can’t walk tomorrow” Lucifer taunted, stretching his muscles.

Sam rolled his eyes, giving an annoyed huff. He narrowed his hazel eyes, but deep down he wanted to grin. That was amazing, and Lucifer was finally useful for something.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
